camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alanna Clark
Alanna Clark Daughter of Iris (This Character Belong to JediWaterBender) Personality She's free-spirited and creative, and is passionate about everything she does. She knows when to be serious and rational and is known for giving good advice. She has grown depressed because of her relationship with Peter Welling, (who could never date since he's an oracle, and has now left camp) and has begun to bury herself in her artwork to keep her mind off him. History Alanna had always travelled. As far back as she could remember, she’d be in one place for a few weeks and then move onto the next one and it would start all over again. Her father was a sculptor and he travelled around to various exhibitions to display his art. It was at one of these that he’d met her mother and they’d fallen in love. She had admired his work with refracting light through crystals to use rainbows in his sculptures and when he attempted to explain how it worked he found out she already had a vast knowledge on the subject. He learned a lot from her and she admired his creativity. For the first time, Cinna Clark stayed in one place so that he could be with this girl. After a few months she disappeared and he was heartbroken. He kept himself locked in his room and worked on his sculptures non-stop. Until one day the doorbell rang and he found baby Alanna in a basket with a note from her mother explaining that she was Iris, the rainbow goddess and was entrusting him to raise their child. He didn’t quite fully believe that she was a goddess but he took Alanna under his wing anyway since he was sure it was his child. She bore strong resemblances of him and her mother. Cinna still travelled around the world with his sculptures and even sometimes let Alanna display some of her art along with his. She enjoyed painting, and her father managed to sell quite a few of her pieces at his shows. They travelled around so much; Alanna didn’t see her first monster until she was 13 and have one come after her until she was 15. It was Alanna's 16th birthday and she was helping her dad take down his rainbow sculpture exhibit since they would be travelling to the next exhibition the next day. Her dad left the room to carry some things to the car. One of the last tourists of the day walked in and looked around. She found its one eye fixed on her. The thing ran towards her and she began to panic. She held up one of the crystals and created a bright rainbow that momentarily blinded the cylops. The cyclops (while blinded) stumbled into one of her father's sculptures. It fell on him and buried him in a pile of rubble. A janitor with a limp that had been mopping in the corner came and grabbed her by the arm. He ran with her outside where he had a brief exchange with her dad before hopping in the car and taking her to Camp Half-Blood, explaining on the way that he was a satyr and she was a demigod. Alanna2.jpg Alanna3.jpg Cuteness.jpeg|''Her and Peter'' Cuteoutfit.JPEG Powers Relationships Category:JediWaterBender Category:Allegra Carpenter Category:Alanna Category:Clark